


Rockin'

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Shot, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Swearing, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: Tony wins a bet, but Bucky takes the winnings. Turns out, a bet looks an awful lot like you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Rockin'

Bucky walked across the hot concrete, feet taking him around the front of the garage. He could see Tony and Wanda standing, staring into the building and his curiosity got the better of him.

“And what are we staring at?” He asked before turning and really catching an eyeful.

There was (Y/N), bent over the front on Tony’s 2016 Bugatti Veyron wearing only her bikini and one of the billionaire’s shirts.

“What the fuck?” Was all Bucky could manage, even then he sounded breathless.

“She lost a game of pool against me and this was the prize I chose.” Tony spoke up, eyes never once leaving the girl. “Not to toot my own horn, but I’m a fucking genius.”

She was spread right across the hood of the car, pretty ass stuck up in the air, water turning the shirt translucent whilst The Weeknd’s new album played from the car stereo. 

“And why are you out here?” He directed his question at Wanda.

“(Y/N) is here, bent over a Bugatti and covered in soap.” She looked at the tall man like he was born yesterday. “You really think you’ll catch me curled up in my room with a book?”

“Fair enough.”

They both turned back just in time to catch her shaking her hips to the beat of “Party Monster”. The three stood there in awe of the girl that could hush a whole room with a few circles of her hips.

“(Y/N), get that spot right on the bottom of the windscreen.”

“Yes, sir.” She gave a haphazard salute with her back still to the group.

Her leaning across wasn’t helping much so she let out a quiet “fuck it” and knelt up on the hood, chest pressed against the car with her ass right up and barely covered pussy on full display.

“Like this, Tony?” She called out.

“Yep, that’s perfect.” She missed him adjusting himself in his pants. “God, even the way she says my name.”

She did however toss a look over her shoulder and finally acknowledge that Bucky had joined that party.

“Hey Soldier, nice to see you’ve joined us.”

He gave her a soft smile, eyes following her movements as she arched her back to reach the windscreen.

The little show was interrupted by the door in the garage opening and Bruce stepping in. His eyes immediately went to the younger girl that was doing Tony’s dirty work.

“Afternoon, (Y/N).” He gave her a curt nod, desperately trying to keep his eyes on her face.

“Afternoon, Dr. Banner.” She blew him a saucy kiss and slid back off the hood, moving around to one of the doors.

He shook his head and walked out to the trio, taking a place beside Tony. Keeping his eyes on the manila folder and not the sight he so desperately wanted to treat himself to, he tried to go full business mode.

“Just had a call from the importers, they’re sending even more stuff over tonight so we need to get that first prototype done now.”

Tony let out a childish groan and pushed his sunglasses back up his nose, following Bruce back into the garage. 

“Don’t stop till it’s sparkling, princess.” He gave her a quick slap on the ass that made her laugh aloud.

“Anything you say, Tony.”

“Oh and Wanda, Vision was looking for you!” Bruce called over his shoulder.

The brunette let out a deep sigh and followed the two men into the house. Not before giving (Y/N) a little kiss on the cheek.

Bucky was left out there, on his own with the girl of his dreams.

“And then there were two!” She sighed dramatically, leaning against the bonnet.

She used two fingers to beckon him over, dropping the sponge beside the car. 

“I was hoping you’d make an appearance.” Her fingers gripped his shirt and pulled him between her damp legs. “Couldn’t look this good without my favorite man seeing.”

His eyes flickered up to hers to see if there was any hint towards her not being serious, the look on her face said she meant every word. His hands instinctively went to her hips and traced little circles on the soapy skin.

“What to do you mean?” He asked quietly, eyes trained on Tony’s shirt rather than her eyes.

(Y/N)’s finger lifted his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes. She had a smirk right across her face as she chuckled lightly. He couldn’t help but blush in her presence. She was always so sexy and carried herself so well. She possessed confidence that he could only dream of.

“I mean that I want you to fuck me on the hood of this newly cleaned car.” She whispered, lips right by his ear. “If that’s okay with you, Sergeant Barnes.”

He sucked in a breath and turned his head slightly so that her lips rested against his jaw. He moved his hands down from her hips to grip her thighs. He pulled her forward with one swift movement, long legs crossed just under his butt.

“Keep calling me that and you can get whatever you want.” He rasped before turning his head fully and catching her lips.

(Y/N)’s hands came up to hold onto Bucky’s jaw as their lips moved together in unison. Sharp little whimpers and moans slipped from the two as Bucky took it upon himself to thrust gently into her covered core.

“You want me to fuck you right on Tony’s car?” He asked, catching his breath and staring down at the girl. “Out here when anyone could catch us?”

“That’s part of the thrill.”

His hands pulled the sides of her bikini bottoms down and off her legs, stuffing them half in the back pocket of his jeans. He stepped back to get a good look at the meeting of her thighs, a groan rising in his throat at the sight.

She was wet as all hell and that had nothing to do with the car wash. Two of his metal fingers dragged along the sensitive skin and Bucky reveled in the sound of (Y/N)’s pretty moan that filled the garage and traveled outside.

The girl’s hands came down and made quick work of Bucky’s jeans, shoving the down his thighs with his boxers. His cock stood tall and rested against her stomach.

“My super-soldier fantasies were remarkably accurate.” She laughed quietly, hand stroking his length as he stepped forward.

“How often have you thought about this moment, doll?”

“The car fantasy? Only a couple times.” Her wrist flicked as she came to the head. “But the sex with you fantasy? Too many times to count.”

He let out a deep growl that resonated in his chest, eyes shutting and leaning forward. One hand rubbing at her thigh whilst the other pressed against the hood to hold himself steady. (Y/N) lay right back against the cool metal and looked up at the man above her.

“You’ve had several different fantasies about me?” He questioned, biting his lip at the feeling of her soft hand around his length.

“Surprised you haven’t heard me moaning your name from my room.”

“I can’t hold out any longer.” He groaned, swatting her hand away and lining himself up. “You’re driving me wild.”

With the metal hand gripping her soft thigh and possibly leaving bruises, he pushed his body forward until he was hip deep in the girl of his dreams.

(Y/N) let out a long whine at the stretch. Bucky was by far the biggest she’d ever had. She appreciated him waiting until she gave him the signal. Once she did he snapped his hips forward, her whine turning into a moan.

Her left hand lay across her chest and pinched her right nipple, rolling the little nub in her fingers as Bucky fucked her into the hood. Her other hand was draped across his back, pulling him even closer to her.

“Faster, Sergeant!” She cried out, not even caring about the volume of her voice at this point. 

Bucky sped up, thighs hitting the grills of the car as he pounded into her. This was everything he’d dreamed of and more. The thought of getting her all to himself was almost overwhelming.

Her hand desperately tried to grip at his back but wasn’t getting anywhere. Bucky lowered his head slightly and let out a gruff order.

“My hair.” He muttered, still snapping his hips quickly. “Grab my hair!” 

She immediately threaded her fingers through it and tugged back on it. Bucky’s head going back and a loud moan being released from him. (Y/N) took this as an opportunity to latch her lips onto his throat and suck little marks onto his perfect skin.

“You’re so fucking tight and you feel incredible!”

“Make me yours, Soldier!” She moaned into his skin, teeth nibbling at his throat. “Fuck me until I can only remember your name.”

His right leg went up to kneel against the hood and he pumped his hips even harder, slamming her down against the expensive make. (Y/N) couldn’t help the incoherent moans that slipped past her lips.

“I like to see someone else fuck you as good as I can!”

He slipped his left arm under her back and sat her up. Right arm shooting out to the hood. He went as hard as he could, showing her the time of her life. There was no doubt in her mind that Bucky was the best she’d ever had. 

Her cries filled the open space as she felt a tightening in her lower stomach. She bounced on his cock, tightening around him as she knew she wouldn’t last very much longer.

“I’m gonna-” Was all she managed before clamping her eyes shut and biting down on Bucky’s shoulder.

Her whole body shook as he fucked her through her orgasm. Short yelps of his name sounded whilst she tried to hold onto any piece of composure.

Coming to she could see the vein in Bucky’s neck straining whilst he rested her back against the car so he could focus on finishing himself.

“Come for me, Sergeant Barnes.” She said in a sultry voice. “Show me what you’re made of.”

Her fingers went back to his hair as she gave it a sharp tug. The dull pain coursing right through Bucky and making him still his hips. His chest jutted forward and he made noises of nonsense.

He managed to snap his hips back and pull out, rubbing himself above (Y/N) as she undid the bottom buttons of Tony’s shirt.

Bucky painted the lower half of her stomach with his seed, metal hand holding him steady above her as he tried to stop seeing stars.

“If you got any nut on my shirt, I swear to God.” Tony sounded from the doorway to the garage.

“Don’t worry I’m careful.” Bucky stuffed himself back into his pants before the other man could catch an eyeful.

“I must say, you have impeccable timing.” (Y/N) spoke up from her spot on the hood.

Tony pulled a towel out from behind him and tossed it to her, letting her clean herself up a bit.

“I can’t lie, I was standing out here having a listen for the last 2 minutes maybe.”

Bucky shot him an unimpressed glare as (Y/N)’s cheeks reddened out of Tony’s view.

“Hey, it’s the least I deserve after you stole my winnings and defiled my car!”


End file.
